bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieConnections Puppet Tracks (Transcript)
This is a transcript for the puppet tracks for VeggieConnections, a VeggieTales devotional program. Part 1: The Faith Connection Segment 1 Larry: (very excited) Whoopee! Yeah!! Yeeeehaw, I can't believe it, Bob! BOB!! Did ya hear the good news?! My ducky, is gonna have a new friend! Bob: Larry? What is it, why are you shouting?? Larry: Ohh, Bob! Something I've always dreamed of is about to come true!! I can hardly believe it! YIPPEE!! Bob: Calm down, Larry. Tell me, what is it you're so excited about? Larry: (catches a breath, still ecstatic) Okay...God...has a porpoise for everyone! My very own dolphin! Just for me, can you believe it?! When do ya think it'll get here?! I gotta clean my bathtub- Bob: L-Larry, Larry, wait. Did you say God has a porpoise for everyone? Larry: I sure did! And I'm gonna name mine Hubert. D'ya like that name? I wonder if he'll look like a Hubert, though. What're ya gonna name your porpoise, Bob? Bob: Hold on, Larry. I don't wanna disappoint you, but you aren't going to get a porpoise. ''Y'see, God has a ''purpose for everyone, not a porpoise. ''A purpose is a plan for your life. Larry: Y'sure about that...? Bob: Yes, Larry. Don't be disappointed, a purpose is even better than a dolphin. Larry: It is? Bob: Sure, Larry! Let's go to the Veggie Lagoon where you can learn all about what that means. Larry: Well, I guess it's time to get excited about somethin' else now! Woohoo! Yeah!! God has a PURPOSE for me!!! God has a plan for Larry the Cucumber! I can't wait to tell everyone I know!! Whoopee!!! Segment 2 Larry: (ominous) Bob! Freeze! Stand perfectly still! There's a monster directly behind you. Bob: (gasp!) W-what?! Larry: Right behind ya, Bob. It's dark and round and ohhh-so-terrifying. If you stay still, it might go away. Bob: (scared) I-I'm not moving!!! Larry: (a bit confused) ...Well...neither is the monster. That's funny. Bob: (puts two and two together, relaxes a bit) Ohh, L-Larry, there's no monster! Larry: FREEZE!! It's moving towards you right now!!!...Hmm, well...now it's stopped. I'm on the edge of my seat to see what'll happen next. Bob: Uhh, Larry, I think you see my shadow, not a monster. See? When I move, the shadow moves with me. Larry: How bout that? That sure was scary, though, don'tcha think? Bob: Y-yeah, a little, but I wasn't too worried. Larry: Why not? Bob: Because God is always with us, even when we're afraid. Let's go to the Veggie Lagoon. We'll learn about something called ''faith! When you have faith in God, it helps you when you're afraid. Larry: Always? Bob: Always, Larry. How about going to the Veggie Lagoon with me, right now? Larry: Meetcha there! Segment 3 Larry: Hey, Bob! Look what I've got! A new remote control car! Bob: Very cool! Larry: I can make it go wherever I want it to! Bob: Sounds like fun! Larry: Say...the Bible says that God is in control. Does that mean that God can control whatever I do? Bob: ...Well, He could, but He doesn't want to. Larry: Are you kidding? Being in control is the best! I love being in control! (Larry's car crashes and breaks, sfx) Bob: ...Uhh, Larry? It looks like you sorta lost control of your new car. Larry: ...Maybe I don't like being in control so much after all. Bob: God doesn't wanna control what we do. God wants us to trust Him that He ''is ''in control. Larry: I'm very confused, Bob. Bob: Well, Larry, God knows everything that can happen to us, both now and in the future. So God wants us to have faith that He can see the big picture, whereas you and I, we can just see what's happening right now. Larry: Like the fact that my remote control car is smoking? Bob: ...Yup. Larry: But I trust God...a-and He still let my remote control car crash!! Bob: Maybe He did that for a reason, Larry. Larry; What reason? Bob: To help teach you that it's a big job to be in control. Larry: You can say that again... Bob: How about if we head over to the Veggie Lagoon where we can learn a lot more about it? Larry: As soon as I pick up the pieces of my car!! Bob: Okay, Larry. Ahh, good luck with that... Segment 4 Larry: Hey Bob, come and watch. I'm gonna pick what I'm gonna do today out of a hat! Bob: Pick what out of a hat? Larry: I'm picking out what I'll do today. I put all my choices on paper, folded 'em up, and now it's time to pick! Then, I'll do whatever the paper says. I can't wait to see what I'm going to get. Bob: Uh, okay, Larry. What kinds of choices are in your hat? Larry: Well, there's eating fish-flavored yogurt, decorating my Christmas tree, playing horseshoes with the French Peas--they aren't very good at it, y'know, so I'm a guaranteed win--and then there's sorting my Okie-Dokie-Man cards, or I might pick- Bob: (interrupting) Larry, all those sound fun but, what about helping others? Everything on your list only has to do with having fun. Larry: ...Well sure, what's wrong with that? Bob: Well there's nothing wrong with having fun, Larry, but God wants us to spend time helping other people, too! Larry: But, that takes work! Why would I wanna work when I can play, Bob? Bob: It's all about doing what's right. That's what we're gonna learn about at the Veggie Lagoon! Larry: But doing what's right sounds like it might not be as fun... Bob: Larry, doing what's right might not always be fun, but it makes you feel good on the inside. Larry: How come? Bob: Because doing what's right pleases God, and when we please God and help others, it feels good. It's not really ''fun, ''but it's still good. Larry: Well I'll give it a try, Bob. I guess I'll have to add some stuff to my list. Bob: Good idea, Larry. Larry: Hmm...Well, I guess I could teach the French Peas how to play horseshoes, for starters. Segment 5 Larry: (strained) ONE, and TWO, and...hey Bob, can ya give me a spot over here? Bob: Segment 6 ssss Segment 7 ssss Segment 8 ssss Part 2: The Communication Connection Segment 1 ssss Segment 2 dddd Segment 3 dddd Segment 4 ssss Segment 5 ssss Segment 6 ssss Segment 7 ssss Segment 8 ssss Part 3: The Love Connection Segment 1 dddd Segment 2 dddd Segment 3 dddd Segment 4 ssss Segment 5 ssss Segment 6 ssss Segment 7 ssss Segment 8 ssss Part 4: The Trust Connection Segment 1 ssss Segment 2 dddd Segment 3 dddd Segment 4 ssss Segment 5 ssss Segment 6 ssss Segment 7 ssss Segment 8 ssss Part 5: The Time Connection Segment 1 ssss Segment 2 dddd Segment 3 dddd Segment 4 ssss Segment 5 ssss Segment 6 ssss Segment 7 ssss Segment 8 ssss Part 6: The Joy Connection Segment 1 ssss Segment 2 dddd Segment 3 dddd Segment 4 ssss Segment 5 ssss Segment 6 ssss Segment 7 ssss Segment 8 ssss